


It's Like A Fucking Barbie Dreamhouse

by doujinbag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Children, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Writer!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren don't have a lot of money, sure, but they're doing the best they can.<br/>Besides, when you love each other this much, you realize you're thankful for what you have and can only hope for what you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like A Fucking Barbie Dreamhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sybris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybris/gifts).



> Another one requested by pedoseidon aka sybris/corporalasshat aka JEMMA SERIOUSLY.
> 
> This one made my heart happy, yay, fluff.

"Love, did you pick up the kids from school?"

"Yes, honey, they're at Mikasa's playing with her kids right now."

"Oh, wonderful. What are you making for dinner?"

"Authentic Italian food, I know how much you love it."

"Mm, not as much as I love you."

Levi snuck into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Eren from behind, kissing his cheek sweetly. They played this game every day when Levi got home from work: pretending to be a real married couple, dreaming about having kids, a big house, a dog named Sparky. Life would be that good someday, they told themselves. Just not today.

Eren stirred around the spaghetti in the pot- offbrand pasta from the dollar store was all they could afford- and smiled as he and Levi swayed back and forth. "Sparky's running out of dog food," Eren joked, turning the burner off and setting the pot on an unheated one. "Mm, one day we'll be there, yeah? Married, have more money..."

Levi smiled into Eren's neck, nodding. "Mm," he hummed. "Definitely."

Eren dished the pasta out equally between two plates and grabbed some bread from the cabinet, spreading butter over two slices and then dropping each one onto a plate. "Dinner is served," he teased, kissing Levi quickly.

They were mostly silent as they ate, with the exception of Eren's quiet humming. He hummed a lot, really. He couldn't help it; being with Levi simply made him happier than he could put into words. He didn't care that they didn't have a lot of money. That would be solved soon enough.

"So," Levi finally said, wiping his mouth on his paper napkin, "something happened at work today."

"Oh no," Eren immediately said. "Please don't tell me anything bad."

"No, actually," Levi said. "It's something very good."

Eren slid his legs underneath of him on the chair so that he was perched up on his knees, leaning forward. "Tell me!" he said excitedly.

"Well..." Levi stood up and took their dishes to the sink, rinsing them off before putting them in the dishwasher. "...I got a raise."

"What? Really?!" Eren smiled and ran over to Levi, kissing his nose and hugging him tightly. "Levi, that's amazing! Oh my god!"

"Yeah, I talked it over with Erwin, and he said after working there for ten years, I definitely deserve something more..." Levi was obviously trying to contain his grin. "I got moved up to executive manager, right underneath him."

"Oh my-!" Eren couldn't even finish his thought. "Levi, that's insane! How much, uh, do you... make now?"

"I did make ten dollars per hour, as I'm sure you know," he said slowly. "But now... Eren, now it's twenty."

Eren almost burst into tears as he held onto Levi, pressing his face into his chest. "Are you kidding? You're kidding me, right? Oh my fucking god! Levi!"

Levi smiled and pulled out his phone. "Also, I started house-hunting. How do you feel about this one?"

Eren looked at the picture and blinked. "Levi."

"Yes?"

"It's like a fucking Barbie Dreamhouse."

"Yep."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope."

Eren twirled around a bit, jumping on the tips of his toes. "This is surreal. How did you suddenly get so much? That's crazy!"

"Apparently Erwin's been meaning to for while," Levi said. "He just had to wait until he could fire Rico to get me the spot. But she wasn't a very good executive manager anyways and now I... I have the spot. And we have money. And we're gonna get a house, and everything we've ever wanted, Eren." Levi almost had tears in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. "We're okay. We're okay."

_x_

A few weeks later, something seemed amiss. While they were still happily house hunting and Levi's job was going great, one day after he came home from work, he seemed utterly disgruntled about something. Eren looked up from the salad he was making in the kitchen and frowned. "Levi?" he said. "Levi, what's wrong?" They weren't playing their little game today, quite obviously.

He walked over and sat down next to Levi on the couch, placing his hand on his arm. "What happened? Something with work?"

"No, work's fine," he mumbled. "I just... Eren, I realized something."

"Well, what is it?" Eren was worried to say the least.

"I..." Levi took a deep breath. "I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore."

Eren felt his heart shatter. Levi stared at him and his lips began to quiver, his green eyes starting to fill with tears. "What?" he whispered.

Levi looked at him for a few moments more before suddenly, he was on the ground, and Eren didn't understand what was going on until Levi opened his mouth. "I want to be your _husband."_ He opened a small black box and slid the ring onto Eren's ring finger.

"Oh my god," Eren whispered, his eyes darting back and forth from his ring to Levi. "Oh my god, Levi."

"Will you let me have that title?" Levi asked, holding Eren's warm hand between his.

"Yes," Eren whispered. "Yes, yes, I will, oh my god, _yes."_

_x_

"Levi, did you pick up the kids from school?"

"Yes, love, they're at Mikasa's right now."

"Oh, all right. What're you making for dinner?"

"Chicken salad with red wine vinaigrette dressing. I know how much you love it."

"Not as much as I love you."

Eren hugged Levi tightly as he placed a chaste kiss on his lips, nuzzling him sweetly. They were back to playing their old game, except now, it wasn't pretend anymore. It was real.

They had moved into their "Barbie Dreamhouse" now, Levi made _twenty-five_ dollars an hour at the Survey Corporation, Eren was now bestselling novelist, and they adopted their children, Marco and Ymir, four years ago. They even had a Labrador named Sparky.

"Life is good," Eren hummed. "Life is so good. I love you. God, I love you."

"Je t'aime aussi, mon amour," Levi replied, putting a tomato in Eren's mouth. "I told you this day would come, didn't I?"

"Of course," Eren nodded. "And I never doubted you."

"I know," Levi smiled. "Hey- I was wondering. Your birthday's coming up, is there anything you want?"

"No," Eren replied. "Nothing."

"At all?"

"Nope." He wrapped his arms around Levi and smiled. "I already have everything I've ever desired."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
